mybrutefandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Bonus Tips Suggestion: Good Bonuses Explanation What should you target to get first for your Brute? To begin with there is no consensus on what attribute is the best. Well there is actually no such thing as the best. Each has its own good reasons to support. There is no win-all. For instance str helps to do big damages which are helpful to KO the other party. You won't be able to KO your party without him KOing you if you don't have enough str. Pets, weapons and supers are deemed to be valuable and useful. There are three pets in the game; dogs, wolves and bears. There are many weapons and supers for us to obtain. Many specials are great. It is the key to get as many as possible. You may want to keep an eye on Morning-Star, Club, Sai, Sword, Knife, Hammer. They are all powerful weapons. Morning-Star are great due to the reason that it's has good hitting accuracy but it does reliatvely high damages. It's proved to be a headache to other party in the game. Club is pretty slow but it does great damages. It can sometimes counter your party attack. Sword is a killer weapon but isn't too heavy. It helps counting the attack done by other party too. It's really a great weapon if it is equpiied with the fierce brute. Highly recommended. Knife looks cheap but it is actually a fairly good weapon. Don't underestimate. It attacks fast. It is a good weapon to use especially if you are a speed guy. I have a few brutes with such a setting and they win a lot. hehe... It is fairly easy to obtain. Hammer are the best weapons in the game. It has the highest damage in the game. It's simply crazy. It is a nightmare if it comes down the hand of the str guy. The bad side is it has a low hitting accuracy. Some weapons are interesting and fun to play with but don't underestimate their usefulness. Keyboard is really fun to play with. You will laugh out loud when you see hitting people with a keyboard. Other interesting weapons include leek, bowl, cup, fan, and tennis racquet. Keep an eye on ligthening, thick skin, net, shield, fiecre brute, vitality, immortlity, net, sabotage, hammer. Any ability boosting skills for str, sp and agi. 6th sense isn't as good as you think. It allows you to attack first but by a marginal chance only. You rarely see this skill effect in place. Potion and Survival are good because it helps you to stand longer and live longer. Every second in the game counts. Sometimes the difference is only one hit. You want to offer your best chance to stand longer and do more hits. Hammer is really one of the best ability because it does a whooopping 5x times damages than normal attack. It is really a killer ability. Highly recommended. There are three pets in the game; dogs, wolves and bears. Pets are your friends and cause really headache to the party. Dogs are too weak. One hit can usually take it out of the place so don't bother. wolves and bears are what you should obtain. They are both rare and powerful. Wolves are fast but low HP. Bears are slow but high HP. Each has its own pros and cons. You have to create many accounts to stumble upon a wolf or a bear. Starter tips and tricks Alright, first and foremost, I'm going to teach you how to defeat event the toughest foes. In your quest for it, you've probably searched high and low and have found NOTHING. Well that is all about to change. First, if you haven't created one yet, then do so now.Go to http://my-brute-tricks.com If you already have one, go ahead and read this guide. After you've fought your first fight, you'll see that you've gained an experience point. This is the key to leveling up. 2 Ways to level up - 1. Fight in fights. I almost always fight in the tournaments if it's available. Always fight the maximum number of fights you can as well - the first time you play, you have 5 fights available. Each day you'll have 3 more fights available. 2. Get pupils. The best way to get pupils is to tell others about the game, and give them your link. When you start bringing in pupils and they start leveling up, you will in turn gain experience points. The more experience points you get, the more skills you get. Clans Benefits Game-wise, there are no benefits of joining a Clan in MyBrute. Your character's XP gains, Abilities, Pets, Weapons, Attributes and Specials are not affected in any way. Aims Ever heard of the saying, "Strength in numbers"? Clan's in MyBrute are all measured against each other by their strength. This is done via the accumulation of Clan Points, which are calculated by summing up the individual levels of all Clan members. So a Clan in MyBrute is simply a display of "power" of all the Brutes in it. The more points a Clan has, you can imagine that it contains Brutes in it of higher level. In short, a Clan may exist for bragging rights or for uniting friends that play MyBrute under one banner. Create your own Yes. To do so, your character must atleast be at level 10. Tournament Fights To Join or Not? * It doesn't hurt to join a Tournament in MyBrute. It's free for everyone. You won't lose anything if you lose a Tournament. * Your character gets no strategic benefit from participating in a Tournament. Fighting in the Tournament will not yield any experience points for your Brute. * You join a Tournament merely for fun and showing off the fighting skills of your Brute. If you advance high enough in the Tournament, you will obtain a trophy Rank for your Brute and have your Brute listed in the sitewide Rankings page. What is there to Prepare? No preparation is needed to fight in a Tournament because everything ranging from the matchups to the fights in the Tournament are automatic. Your Brute will automatically fight their opponent. All you need to do is click on the Sign Up button below your Brute and wait for the outcome. The Tournament usually starts at 4h. Each round in the Tournament commences hourly after the first round. That is: 4h, 5h, 6h ... all the way up to 21h. Server Maintenance The MyBrute server isn't available 24 hours a day. It has a regular maintenance time every day during which it is temporarily innaccessible. When trying to load MyBrute during maintenance times, you will receive the following message: In order to keep receiving new Brutes in the best conditions, we have temporarily closed The Brute to carry out some technical improvements. The site will be available again within a few minutes. Searching in Arena When viewing random opponents to fight in the Arena, MyBrute also has a feature that allows you to search out particular opponents - perfect for grudges or trying to test your mettle against an opponent well above or below (!) your rank. #If you type "kon", the system will search for Brutes' names which start with "kon", as opposed to names that contain "kon" in it's string #When you enter the name of a Brute in the search bar and have no result, this may be because: The name you have specified does not exist. You have only typed in 2 characters or less (Mybrute will only accept names with 3 characters of more). The name is already displayed to you on the random fight list in the Arena. You have already fought that Brute today - don't be greedy!